


Eliot from Trouble Will Find Me Chapter 7

by DirectToVideo



Series: Hard To Find [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, My First Fanart, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectToVideo/pseuds/DirectToVideo
Summary: Two different art styles, same Eliot! I hope you enjoy it! Tune in tomorrow for Trouble Will Find Me Chapter 7!
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Hard To Find [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703158
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Eliot from Trouble Will Find Me Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to share how I see Eliot since I started writing, but I haven't drawn anything significant in years so I was really intimidated. The crown above his head is a symbol Jean-Michel Basuqiat used in many of his paintings. Eliot owned a piece by him, way back when.  
>   
> 

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-LvsPxfjY1RU/Xpjii_hXsxI/AAAAAAAAP20/i6zGICWQK9gVmfbL9wdrqFHe2QdbvOHQACLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/el5.jpg)

  


[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-eKvec8AYbjA/XpjjdfHvOkI/AAAAAAAAP3M/hON23oS_0UIngyS7vH1t7W0glKo_6nKxwCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/el%2B12.jpg)

  


[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-lZpCGYMA330/Xpje7JyRdlI/AAAAAAAAP2I/Ev0HaLeoTyw4hIR87JCK7srYAm0AdHuawCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/el%2B10.jpg)

  


[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Dwd8q5hxJH0/Xpje8zx-50I/AAAAAAAAP2M/Dk-8jG1IEyIlEc4pQ2PtPcMW3tb-ZwjuwCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/el%2B11.jpg)


End file.
